Me in MCDiaries
by Skyler MCDiaries
Summary: All charecters other than me go to Aphmau and check out her series! This is in Minecraft and all mods mentioned go to their respected owners.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Me x Garroth

All charecters other than me go to Aphmau and check out her series! This is in Minecraft and all mods mentioned go to their respected owners.

Chapter 1: Meeting

I woke up not knowing where i was or how i got there, just that i needed shelter , and fast. I spotted a man across the lake so I called out to him, but he ran.  
In a moment of panic, I climbed a tree and ran after him, almost falling off at least 6 times. I saw two men, neither the one I was looking for. And then it happeed,  
I fell off the tree. I expected to feel the cold hard ground, but instead I felt strong arms around me. I looked up to see one of the guards. "Are you alright Miss?"  
he asked. "Yes i'm fine, thank you" I said blushing slightly at the close proximity. He must have noticed because he put me down and seemed to stutter a bit.  
"A-anyways, i'm Garroth and this is Zenix." Garroth said gesturing to the man standing next to him. " I'm Skyler and did you happen to see a man in green pass by here?"  
I asked. "No, i'm sorry" He said. "It's fine" Zenix and Garroth started talking about how the village went into chaos. I decided to see what they were talking about and found something both hilarious and a bit worrying. At least 7 people, were stuck in the well. I walked around the well and once again fell, but this time I landed on my face. So yeah, that was...interesting. I got up and went into a small house that seemed to be a liabary. I got a pickaxe and let the people out grabbed three of the girls and brought them to what I will establish as the babe house. I met a man named Brendon who seemed nice but so far everyone i talked to is hating on me. But, at least now I see why noone listens to the guards. Because, most of the guards are stupid, to put it simply. I fixed some of the road and attempted to get the guards out of the well before night.  
Unfotunatly, that didn't happen and I spent two long hours trying to get Dale out of the well. In the end, I was exausted, wet, and grouchy as I basically collapsed on the library bench


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Aqquainted and Myster

Chapter 2: Getting Aqquainted and Mysterious sounds

I woke up too early and basically rolled off a bench telling Emalyn "I don't wanna live today". "Well, too bad now come on and get up Garroth wants to talk to you."  
she said clearly annoyed already. I got up took one look at my hair and screanmed. "Why is my hair purple!" Emalyn backed away as I glared. "When I get back you.  
are. DEAD. Got it?" I asked rhetorically. Emalyn just nods shocked at my reaction to the prank. I fixed my hair the best I could and went off to find Garroth. He is really being difficult too find I say and turn around "Oh." Garroth was outside the library the whole time." First of all, what's up with your hair?" Garroth asked. I blushed and simply said "Emalyn" as Garroth started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I said blushing profusely "Anyways what did you want to talk about?"  
I aked my blush calming down "oh right, did you fix the roads?" he asked "Yeah why?" "Because the villagers may start to see you as a Lord and that's not always a good thing." he said. I was confused but, I didn't ask any questions. "Okay" I said unsurelly. And I walked inside the library to Emalyn tackling me. WE clawed and kicked and punched and even bit. Garroth and Zenix stormed in and pulled us apart. "What's going on here?!" Garroth demanded. " She attacked me!" I yelled "NO,  
she attacked me!" Emalyn yelled. "Both of you stop it" Zenix yelled "Now Skyler what happened?" he asked "Well after I talked to Garroth I came back into the library and Emalyn lunged at me and started scratching me." I said tears in my eyes. "Emalyn apologize to Skyler " Garroth said "I'm sorry Skyler" Emalyn said as she was finnaly released of Zenix's grip and I was released from Garroth. I went down to the babe house to talk to one of the girls about Emalyn. "She's been hostile since the old Lord went missing." Molly said. And now that I think about it I know why Emalyn pulled that prank. She was trying to get rid of me becuase the other lord was so bad. I did a quick check around the village and decided to take a walk in the forest. I had heard noises. It sounded like a fight, but all of a sudden they stopped.  
I was a bit creeped out and it was getting dark so I went back home and tried to sleep.

Dream~~~

I heard screaming and metal clashing as I looked around. I seemed to be in somone else's body and someone was coming up behind me. I used my mind to levitate a piece of a wooden beam and threw it on my attacker. Someone came up behind me and stabbed me. The last thing I heard before blacking out was "See you soon Nico."

End of dream~~

I woke up panting and sweating. Who was Nico? Are they in trouble? Are they REAL? were all questions in my head but, that would have to wait until tommorow.

WHO IS THIS NICO PERSON? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 4 BUT TILL THEN SEE YOU!


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Talk

Chapter 3: Midnight Talk

It was so early! For crying out loud its still dark out. I took one glance at Emmalyn and decided it was time for revenge. So you may be asking why I'm stil awake well- "Skyler?" Garroth said from outside. "hmm? Yeah Garroth?" I replied still looking for hairdye. " Why are you still up? It's midnight." I couldn't sleep.  
Wanna come in to chat?" "Hmm fine, but only for a little." I sat down as did he. " Hey, Garroth?" I asked suddenly "Yes?" "Do you know anyone named Nico?"  
I questioned. He froze up "N-Nico O'banion?" He asked nervously. "Yeah, you know him?" "Skyler, Nico was the original lord of this village." "So, what's so nerveracking about that?" "He died 500 years ago." I have never been so shocked in my life. This man I had a dream about is dead. He has been for 500 years!  
"I better get some rest." "Yeah" Garroth awkwardly left. 500 years. Now's not the time to dwell on that. I need to prank Emmalyn and go to bed. So that's what I did.  
I dyed her hair blue and pink. Then just for giggles I stuck herhand in warm water. I looked outside. "Oh my god" It was dawn! Well looks like I'm not sleeping after all. Instead I got ready to leave to the Old Lord's house. Welcome to another day in my life. This is Minecraft Diaries.


End file.
